1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to protecting wood frame and light gauge steel frame buildings from damage by flood water intrusion into the interior of the building. More particularly, method and materials for preventing water from passing through walls, windows and window openings and doors and door openings of buildings are provided.
2. Description of Related Art
According to the Federal Emergency Management Administration of the U.S. government (FEMA) and the National Flood Insurance Program (NFU), flash flooding is the most common natural disaster in the U.S. One-third of flood loss claims paid are in “low-risk” areas, and the average flood loss claim payment is $42,000.
For many years, flood protection methods have been developed and used in protection of commercial, institutional and high-rise multi-family residential buildings. Temporary flood barriers and gates have been developed as an improvement to sand bags to keep rising surface water out of buildings, but there is a need for a “passive” method and corresponding materials for flood proofing wood frame and light-gauge steel frame buildings. A passive method of flood protection is defined as one that does not require human intervention to prevent interior flooding of a building during an unexpected flood event—one that prevents intrusion of rising water into an exterior building envelope. Such method and materials should be applicable to retrofit existing residences, small commercial buildings and other types of structures that are built on concrete slabs and that utilize wood structural framing or light-gauge steel framing in exterior walls. In addition, such method and materials should be applicable to various veneer wall finish materials, i.e. masonry, stucco, and wood or composite siding materials or to new construction.